tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Norman
Norman *'Designer': Oliver V. S. Bulleid *'Builder': Ashford Works *'Built': 1949 *'Gauge': 4 ft 8 1⁄2 in (1,435 mm) *'Configuration': 0-6-0DM *'Top speed': 36 mph Norman, nicknamed Norm, is an orange-red diesel and Dennis' brother. Bio Norman was one of the diesels who took over the Sodor Steamworks. He later laughed at Flynn for not being able to rescue Thomas. Norman told Percy that Sidney had been on his hoist for two years and was there when he was given his new wheels. He also offered Thomas a place to sleep at the Dieselworks when the turntable at Tidmouth Sheds was frozen. In the eighteenth season, he was at the Dieselworks when Paxton returned after looking for him, Diesel, Sidney, Den and Dart. In The Great Race, he gets involved in an accident with Thomas, resulting in the tank engine being unable to compete in The Great Railway Show. Persona Norman looks like his twin Dennis, but he is a much kinder diesel engine. He wants to be liked by all the engines, whether they be steam or diesel engines. So he does his part at the Sodor Dieselworks and follows all of his orders. However, poor Norman often breaks down and he does not like that. Unlike Dennis, who is lazy, if Norman were fixed properly he would show what a Really Useful Engine he can be. He is also willing to help another engine in trouble. Basis Norman is based on the Bulleid Diesel prototype, No. 11001. Dennis is also based on this engine. Livery Norman is painted orange-red with yellow lining and a dark grey roof. Appearances Voice Actors * Kerry Shale (UK/US; Day of the Diesels - fifteenth season) * Keith Wickham (UK/US; seventeenth season onwards) * Nobuaki Kanemitsu (Japan; seventeenth season onwards) * Thierry Kazazian (France and French speaking Canada) * Paweł Galia (Poland) * Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Peter Weis (Germany; The Missing Christmas Decorations only) * Juan Alfonso Carralero (Latin America; seventeenth season onwards) * Fernando Castro (Spain) Trivia * Norman is Dennis' brother. This is thought to be impossible as No. 11001 was the only one of its type built. However, other engines, such as Skarloey/Talyllyn and Rheneas/Dolgoch, share the same dilemma. * Despite Norman's nickname being "Norm", he has been consistently referred to by his full name rather than his nickname. He shares this dilemma with Paxton and Sidney. * Norman's transmission wheel changes from red to black in the seventeenth season. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued; cancelled 2013 rerelease) * Take-n-Play Gallery File:DayoftheDiesels289.png|Norman with Paxton File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer7.jpg|Norman in Day of the Diesels File:DayoftheDiesels46.png|Norman on the hoist File:FieryFlynn71.png|Norman with Diesel and Paxton File:BustMyBuffers!24.png|Norman with Gordon File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations9.png|Norman with Diesel and Paxton File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations29.png|Norman with Diesel 10 and Paxton File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations39.png|Norman in the seventeenth season File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations64.png|Norman and Percy File:TheFrozenTurntable22.png File:DisappearingDiesels85.png File:DisappearingDiesels87.png|Den, Norman and Sidney File:Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas168.png File:DieselandtheDucklings72.png|Norman in the twentieth season. File:TheGreatRace33.png|Norman with Edward and Stanley File:TheGreatRace274.png|Norman about to crash into Thomas File:Norman3.png File:HeadonNormanpromo.png File:Sidney,NormanandPaxtonPoster.png|Promo poster with Sidney and Paxton File:DennisandNorman'sbasis.jpg|Norman's basis Merchandise Gallery File:Take-n-PlayNorman.jpg|Take-n-Play File:WoodenRailwayNorman.jpg|Wooden Railway See Also Category:Images of Norman Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Television Series-only characters Category:North Western Railway Category:0-6-0DM